Today is the Day
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Today is the Day for both Aqualad and Red Arrow. They have finally been asked to join the ranks of the Justice League. Kaldur and Roy have been together for nearly two years but have kept their relationship quiet. The team and several reporters notice the somewhat long looks Red Arrow and Aqualad give each other throughout the day. Koy fluff moments


_"Aquaman to Aqualad, please respond,"_

Instantly rising from his relaxed position on the couch, he answered his comlink.

"Aqualad reporting in, what is the emergency?"

 _"Be at ease, there is no emergency. You are however needed at Mount. Justice in half an hour,"_

"Has something occurred? Is my Team well?"

 _"Your team is well. I will explain more once you arrive,"_

"Understood. I am on my way,"

 _"And Aqualad,"_

"Yes?"

 _"Do not inform anyone that you are going to Mount Justice,"_

"Of course,"

 _"Aquaman out,"_

"Everything okay," Roy asked from the kitchen.

"I need to leave for a while. I will return later on,"

Kaldur rose from the couch and dashed into the bathroom.

"Kal, what's going on? You have that look of something is wrong but I don't wanna scare you,"

"I personally do not know myself," Kaldur gently shouted from the shower.

"Do you want me to walk you to the zeta beam?"

"No," Kaldur sharply answered.

"Okay,"

Kaldur soon stepped out the shower and ran into their bedroom. Roy leaned against the island sipping on his third cup of coffee when he heard his communicator buzzed softly. Reaching for it he swiftly placed it in his ear.

"Go ahead,"

 _"You need to come into the Cave. Now,"_

"Like right now right now?"

 _"No Red three hours from right now, yes right now!"_

"Fine, I'm on my way,"

 _"Don't be late Red this is important and don't tell anyone your coming,"_

"I won't RA out,"

Grumbling against the rim of his coffee mug he chugged the rest of the lukewarm liquid. He walked into the bedroom to see a mildly dressed Kaldur.

"Roy I told you-"

"You were asked to go to the Cave?"

"I do not-"

"I got the call too. Canary just called me a few minutes ago. Told me to be at the Cave right now and don't tell anyone. Coincidence?"

"I did receive those orders from Aquaman."

"Well if that doesn't scream there's something happening then I don't know what does," Roy quickly fetched his uniform before going into the bathroom.

"Do you think we have been caught?"

"There's no way," Roy stopped in the doorway, "We've been too careful."

"Will it look odd if we arrive together?"

"No," Roy shouted from the bathroom, "Aquaman is expecting you to arrive on time, if we both arrive late it will look odd. Head out of here then I will see you there,"

Roy came back from the bathroom, small amounts of toothpaste reside on the corner of his lips. Kaldur grabbed his wrist to stop his walking to gently wipe at the toothpaste

"Very well," he let go of his wrist to look himself over in the mirror.

"You look good babe. Don't worry," Roy gently smacked at his butt before starting to dress.

Kaldur tried to force the small tint on his cheeks from rising.

"We do not know the nature o this meeting, I have reason to worry,"

He quickly grabbed his hydro pack but was slowed by Roy's hands.

"Look at me," Roy his hand underneath his chin to make him look up, "You are a great leader, hero, and a damn good person. There's no way you're in trouble. Okay,"

Kaldur smiled in slight relief before placing his hand on his cheek.

"What could I have done to deserve you,"

"If I explained then you would be late,"

"With that being said I should be going," Roy pecked his lips before finishing getting dressed.

"Roy," Kaldru said as he started to walk toward the bedroom door.

"Hmm," Roy grunted as he hunted for his mask.

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

Aqualad jogged out of the apartment to the zeta beam, transporting himself to the blade. He saw Black Canary and his mentor standing in the middle of the cave entrance.

"Good afternoon, Aqualad. I apologize for summoning you on your day off,"

"It is alright. Shall we begin?"

"There's still one more person we need before we begin,"

"Who might that be?"

"He will be here soon," Canary said.

"He?"

As his question floated through the cave the computer announced Red Arrow arrival.

"Welcome Red," she greeted.

"Canary, Aquaman, Aqualad," he greeted briefly.

"Red Arrow," the Atlantean greeted.

"Now we shall begin,"

Aquaman and Canary walked to the zeta beam, her fingers pushing in the coordinates.

"Where are we going?"

"The Watchtower,"

Slightly shocked they followed behind their mentors. Going through the zeta they were in awe at the sight of the galaxy at the windows. Earth looks like a single pea sitting in the background of the large midnight space. The second wave of shock washed over them when they realized they were standing in the actual Watchtower. The real base of the Justice League. Their childhood dream of one day standing in the Watchtower as equals to the League began to play in their mind. After several seconds stand a gasp, Red spoke.

"Does this mean-"

"Come on," she motioned for them to follow behind her.

The pair quickly followed behind Aquaman and Canary to the meeting hall. The long metal table was seated with the original seven along with other League Members. Superman, Batman, WonderWoman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and Hawkgirl stood from their seats.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Superman said, "have a seat,"

Taking a seat next to each other they faced the League. A smile graced Superman's lips as he continued.

"The League and I have been considering inducting the pair of you as official members of the Justice League,"

In their shock, their mouths fell agape as a smile shined.

"W-wait,"

"It's true," Wonder Woman added, "through your dedication to the League we all believe that you are worthy to become official members if you are ready to take that mantle?"

"W-what about my team," Aqualad added, "I mean no offense by this statement but Robin is nowhere near ready to take the mantle as leader of the Team,"

"Red Arrow, if he accepts, will immediately join us in the Watchtower. WIth your case, Aqualad, you will still remain as leader of the Team until you feel Robin is ready to lead the Team. We would hope that will be when Robin is eighteen, but that will be your call to make," Batman explained.

Red Arrow and Aqualad looked at each other briefly before turning to the League.

"We accept," they said in unison.


End file.
